Various technologies have been disclosed regarding displaying virtual images of a condition of wearing target clothing for trial fitting. For example, a technology is disclosed for displaying synthetic images of a condition of doing trial fitting of a plurality of articles of clothing on a human body. Moreover, a technology is disclosed in which an object captured in an obtained image is detected by performing template matching with the use of an already-prepared reference image, and a virtual image is superimposed on the detected object.
However, in the technology in which template matching is performed, although it is possible to achieve accuracy improvement, the processing load is also high. Hence, it is difficult to provide synthetic images at a low processing load while achieving accuracy improvement at the same time.